SHINE!
by Bubblesdabubbles
Summary: Karen and Dereks thought through and after bombshell. The ups and downs of their personal and prefessional relationships, i promise u i am updating ASAP. i have had to deal with a personal problem though. sorry for the wait guys xx
1. My turn to shine

**_Heres my first attempt at a Smahs fanfic, i lvoe the show and i don't own anyone from the programme. This is my take on what was going Through Karen and Dereks heads during and after BOMBSHELL previews in boston_**

* * *

It was exhilarating, the lights, the audience, the ensemble. I knew this is where I belonged, screw Dev and his cheating ways, screw my job at the coffee shop, I belonged on stage, whether it be Broadway or just a stage, I yearned for it, the rehearsal, the opening nights, the thrill and terror all mixed into one before you went onto the stage.

From an early age I knew I wanted to go on stage, I wanted out of my little Midwestern town, and to reach big, to reach for the stars. To be one of the few lucky people that reached the big time. It was something I was training for all my life, the singing lessons, the dance lessons, and the acting lessons. Her parents worked two jobs each, all for her, even though they resented her dream, but never stopped her from chasing it. Like all parents they supported her on her choice but also wished for a better career for their first and only daughter, like any parents would.

Then it happened, audition after audition, I got a call back, it was for Marilyn Monroe, you just don't say no to something like that, and it was me that they wanted to play Marilyn. So I dressed up like Marilyn like asked and sung my heart out. I didn't get it, but it was a chance, an experience not many people got. I decided to become part of the ensemble.

It was difficult at first Ivy Lynn was loved and respected by everyone, I was just the new girl from nowhere, but I never let them see it get me. Eventually I became friends with Jessica and bobby.

After showing the workshop to investors, tweaks were done, I was asked by Derek Wills to be part of the new and improved idea for Marilyn, it didn't work, then we were all informed that a star would be replacing Ivy Lynn in the form of Rebecca Duvall. I was excited, yes she wasn't equipped for stage or theatre, but I wasn't going to let it get me down. Derek would make it work, he always did. He also put me as Marilyn's understudy.

I was excited I kept up with the blocking the songs and every little change, still keeping in mind that Rebecca was Marilyn, I also made a friend in Rebecca, it was fun, the nights out, the publicity and just the attention, it was intense.

And now were are here in Boston, me as Marilyn, after Rebecca fell ill and left. Derek believed I could be Marilyn, and I wasn't going to let him down. Dev wasn't going to get me down, nor were the ensembles whispers about my talent and how I got the part. Nor Eileen's obvious dismay, she would rather go with Marilyn, I am sure everyone would. But I WILL NOT BACK DOWN.

I was going to show to everyone I could do this. It was my turn to shine!

* * *

I know it is short but i wanted people to get a taster of where it could go and see how people delt with it.

Well hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be appreciated


	2. Derek POV

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the alerts, i really appreciate it, makes me happy that so many people enjoy what i am writing. A Special thank you to **_**Dharma Karma**_** with the helpful advice means a lot**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the charcters from Smash, they belong to the very talented Steven Speilberg and Theresa Rebeck**_

_**Anyway heres chapter 2 Sorry its short, please don't hate me for it, testing the water for the first coupld of chapters if the reviews are good i will obviously do longer chapters later on through the story**_

* * *

This was why I pushed Karen so hard, she had so much of Marilyn in her from the start, the innocence, the strength, the charisma, and that little bit of something that no one could explain was Marilyn. Karen had it as well, and not few people, performers or actors could say they had that. What really topped her performance tonight was her heartache, whatever that little Prick, Dev did to her, just made her that little bit more extraordinary. She took all her emotions and manipulated them towards the audience.

I wasn't worried about making Karen Marilyn, I knew she could do all I had to do was prove to everyone else. After so many obstacles I was going to have the Marilyn I wanted from the start, and no was going to get in my way. Everyone doubted her, and I did a little when she just vanished, but I managed to get her to go back out there prove everyone wrong.

That's what she was doing belting out the last song of the show, with so much love and emotion, her gold dress glittering under the lights sending rainbows across her face. I Derek Wills was totally and utterly lost for words. Yes Karen Cartwright was green, her resume was light, but my god after this performance no would doubt her or him that she was a star. He knew she would take it in her stride it was just what Karen did, she was never good with compliments, always wondering and questioning.

All he had to do was figure out a way to let Karen know that she was different, he wanted her AND only her. Not tonight though, he would let her rest she had had a very rollercoaster day, and deserved her sleep.

He not only heard but felt the audience ovation as soon as Karen had flung her arms in the air and dipped her head back, he watched as she breathed in deeply and brought her head back up, a huge smile on her face.

It was moments like these that he knew Karen was the ONE, and nobody was going to get in between them ANYMORE.

The curtains closed and Karen ran straight into his arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Like I said she had had a rollercoaster day.

* * *

**_So what dfid you guys think, i know it was while from the update, i am going to try and update every other day, as i do work full time, so by the time i get home i am knackered :p. _**

**_Please review, i appreciate all kind of reviews, if you don't like it then fair enough and Constructive critism._**

**_Love Bubblesdabubbles_**


	3. The aftermath

_**Well heres chapter 3 i was feeling nice nad my creative juices were flowing so i thought i would treat all you lovely readers.**_

_**Once again a big HUGE thank you to Dharma Karma, who has been so supportive and helpful.**_

_**So enjoy and don't forger to reivew**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Everyone was buzzing from the show some good, some bad, all I wanted to do was just go to bed but I couldn't as Ivy had been rushed off to hospital, she had apparently taken an overdose in the dressing room whilst I was singing the final song of Bombshell. I knew I wasn't but for some reason I felt responsible. Maybe it was because after I found out about her and Dev I had blanked her or maybe it was because I got Marilyn and not her. Either way I felt responsible, even after Bobby and Jessica said it wasn't me, and that Ivy had been spiralling out of control for a couple of months now.

I should have mentioned it to Tom, or Julia maybe even Derek after the fiasco at Heaven on Earth, but for some reason I thought maybe Ivy had had enough embarrassment the last thing she needed was for EVERYONE to know about her problem. Hopefully this would be awake up call. I sat on the edge of the stage, and just closed my eyes.

_I came off stage and ran into Derek's arms, totally at awe with everything and numb with happiness or maybe just all the emotions running through me. We took our bows and that's when I noticed Ivy wasn't there to take her bow. I looked around and she wasn't backstage neither, I just knew something wasn't right. Ivy wouldn't miss a standing ovation. I went back to our dressing room after telling Derek I would be two minutes, and I found her completely passed out from champagne and pills, I grabbed my phone and called 911, going into auto pilot. I don't even remember Derek pulling me away from Ivy when the Paramedics arrived, and I didn't even realise I was crying until Derek wiped my tears away, soothing me telling me it wasn't my fault. He knew me better than I knew myself._

_The paramedics took Ivy away, and to the hospital, but not before telling everyone to stay put as someone was coming to question them. _

I was shaken out of my review when someone sat next to me

"You ok Karen?" It was Sam, he had always been nice to me from day one, so it was quite easy to talk to him, Even though he had been friends with Ivy for years.

"I just keep picturing finding her in my head; I can't help it every time I close my eyes she's there. I'm really worried"

"Don't blame yourself, no could have known. You getting Marilyn must of jut tipped her over the edge but you can't blame yourself you were really good and I can see why Derek chose you. Ivy has never dealt with rejection well. She is very good with the drama queen act."

"But this was Ivy's part, she should of had it not me. Someone who has no Broadway experience"

"You are really sweet Karen, but you deserve this you have put A LOT of hard work into this production not only in the ensemble but also today. You picked up the choreography, the lines and the songs in 8 hours. Be happy." Same placed a hand on her shoulder letting her know he was there for her as a friend, regardless everything else going on. I smiled a faint smile, and looked down at my shoes. I heard him get up and leave and someone else take his place. I knew it was Derek from the butterflies in my stomach and his cologne.

"How are you holding up?" His accent was thicker than usual from the long day

"I really don't know" there was no point in lying he saw straight through me

"Look I know it is a long day, and things have been up and down. I was extremely hard on you today and then everything with Ivy, I just wanted to tell you, that you were spectacular tonight. I knew you could do it and that's one of the reasons why I pushed and push you so hard."

"I really do appreciate it Derek, to have someone believe in me when nobody else did. It really does mean a lot, but maybe you should have given it to Ivy, it was her part"

"Let me tell you something. I didn't give it to Ivy because she wasn't talented, because my god she is and she is going to make something of herself, I gave it to you because I SEE you as Marilyn, I can't picture anyone else playing her. I see you in my head as Marilyn. Like I said earlier you have some much of her at your fingertips, use that as you driving force when you're Marilyn"

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder and let out a soft sigh, I don't know what I was doing, but for home reason I loved the fact he didn't pull away and put his arm around my back and placed his head on top of mine. I felt safe I was home.

I had to know if her had feelings for me though, I mean he was Derek Wills AKA Dark lord, Tyrannical Director, Womanizer. I needed to know if we were going to have a relationship, I wasn't just going to be another conquest.

I knew of two things right this second number one: I was falling for Derek and falling hard and Number two: I had to build up the courage to tell him my feeling, but not tonight.

Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions and I was so close to exhaustion.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep in Derek's arms, happy and content.

* * *

_**Well i hope you guys enjoyed it don't for get to review all are welcome including constructive critisism**_

_**LOVE Bubblesdebubbles**_


	4. Emotions running Riot

_**Heres chapter 4 for you guys, hope you enjoy it**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the character just the plot:D**_

* * *

**DEREK'S POV:**

I sat there on the edge of the stage and just watched Karen sleep, every now and then she would smile and twitch, it brought a smile to his face. She must truly be exhausted to fall asleep I his arms with everyone wondering around the stage waiting for this councillor.

This was not the way everyone should be celebrating a fantastic night of the show, but Ivy had again managed to make the show and the night all about her, when it should be about Karen and her stellar performance. He was truly amazed by how Karen did it, she truly was a star and he would keep saying that until the end of time. She deserved the recognition; she deserved her name to be on Broadway to be on Billboards and magazines. She deserved the world and he was going to make it happen for her. Whether she wanted his help or not he was going to get her name in shining lights.

I looked back of the course of the day and all of a sudden felt really tired, deciding on a Marilyn, going through the WHOLE show, hearing little bits of Dev and Karen's argument, then finding her and then running through the second act before curtain call, all this time holding in my feeling for Karen which was getting harder and harder each day, because every day he learnt something new about her. Like now he knew she twitched in her sleep, and he liked these little details that made Karen, Karen, he liked knowing and found himself wanting more.

"Err, Derek the councillor is here, maybe you should…" Sam indicated to a sleeping Karen "I dunno wake her"

"I should" he shook Karen lightly, and she complained

"No a little longer mum, my alarm hasn't gone off yet" her voice was thick with sleep and she was just so cute, I chuckled and that seemed to get Karen's attention, she shot up and realised that she had just called me Mum. "Oh My God, I didn't mean to, I am so sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep"

"Karen its fine, you must be exhausted. But please don't call me mum again, I don't like that much. Would rather be called something else" He gave her a devilish smile and she blushed, ducked her head "I woke you because the councillor is here"

"Oh goody," Karen smirked, my sarcasm must be rubbing off onto her, he gently guided her to the middle of the stage my hand on the small of her back, she was just so cute when she first woke up, slightly confused sleep still evident in her eye; she hadn't been sleeping long neither maybe 30 minutes 45 tops. He pictured her waking up in his arms every morning. Naked, _NO STOP IT you dirty old man._

* * *

He knew he had to go through this an entirely different way with Karen, and he wanted to. He didn't want to bed Karen he wanted a relationship with her. An actual relationship something he hadn't done in a long time. He had learnt the hard way that a relationship didn't work in this business if you both weren't in the business and Karen had ONLY just learnt that. He had to take things slow, maybe a dinner date or a couple and then talk to Karen seriously about how he felt.

"Right I am here because Ivy is going to need all the help and support over the next couple of months from everyone. She has a drug dependency that we need to help her get rid of. Now at the moment she is at Boston General Hospital, getting the start of help that she needs. Now I am here to help you all deal with the pain that Ivy tried to do today and also help you realise the long term effects this is going to have not just physically but also emotionally on Ivy"

"But what does this have to do with us? It's not like we gave her the drugs or anything" Dennis snapped

"No I am not saying that you did, what I am saying is that we need to know if any of you knew anything was off in the last couple of months or anything that could of caused Ivy to go down this destructive path"

"It was a while ago whilst we were still in workshop I noticed that ivy had been taken quite a number amount of pills. First there was some for her throat, that made her anxious so her doctor prescribed her with some sleeping pills" Sam pointed out

"Good this is good. What did you do?"  
"I said I am not judging just be careful" Sam noticed that everyone was staring at him

"Just after she lost the part of Marilyn to Rebecca I went to go see her when she was doing Heaven on Earth, and she was drunk on stage. Well we all know about that. But I only thought it was alcohol, we spent the night walking round New York. I kind of didn't want to leave her alone in the venerable state she was in. Also I didn't tell any of you guys because I am sure that was the last thing she wanted to be gossiped about." Karen told the Councillor taking the attention away from Sam as he seemed a little uncomfortable with it.

"Why didn't you tell me about that Karen?" Derek asked

"She seemed I don't know lonely, and I didn't want to burden you. You were busy with Marilyn and Rebecca; I thought I would look after her myself. I thought she wouldn't do it again. Obviously I was wrong. She seemed fine when she was back in the production of Bombshell" Karen glanced at the Councillor then at Derek and ducked her head

"Did she ever get the part of Marilyn back?" The councillor asked

"No. The part went to Rebecca's understudy. Karen" Derek told the councillor "That would be you" The councillor pointed his pen to Karen

"Yes. I honestly thought she was fine with it"

"So you honestly believed that there was no hostile feeling towards you from Ivy, after you got the part and she didn't?"

"No I really didn't"

"Are you naïve?"

"What?" Karen was shocked

"Hey, hang on a minute. Ivy didn't get the part of Marilyn because I felt that she couldn't handle the part, not because she wasn't talented enough, believe me she is talented, but when I see Marilyn in this production I see Karen playing that part. Ivy knew that I told her the reason she didn't get the part, she you should back off right now. Or I am going to your supervisor and saying you were unprofessional, and judgmental" Derek's verbal lash out to the councillor had everyone stunned into silence

"I am sorry I was seeing if I could provoke something out of Karen, to see if she was a threat to Ivy. I didn't mean any harm"

"Well you were rude and arrogant and downright nasty. We ARE DONE." Derek snapped

"But I haven't finished"

"I really don't care we are DONE!" Derek took the still shocked Karen by the arm and gently pulled her into the dressing room.

He knew exactly what the Councillor was getting at; he blamed Karen for Ivy's downfall when it was all on Ivy's part. None of the blame should be pointed to Karen at all.

How he got his phycology degree was beyond comprehension.

"Don't let him get to you. Remember none of this is your fault, Ivy chose this path to take. You didn't push her down it, it was all Ivy's doing" Derek pulled a now crying Karen into his arms and held onto her for all he was worth.

* * *

_**Before all of you get angry at me for doing any Ivy Bashing. I didn't i don't hate Ivy i think she is an amazing charater, she is a very complex character. I just wanted a chapter where everyone's emotions are running riot fro mthe high of the show to the sudden downfall of finding Ivy. I apologise now if i offend anyone, i just felt this is the way this chapter was going. And i beleive it works really well for the flow of the story**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Bubblesdabubbles**_


	5. Different side to Mr Derek Wills

_**I would just like to apologize for the massive wait you guys have had, i really do appreciate you sticking with this story. My personal life has been hectic, but just so you know my nan is back home on permanent bed rest, but it is not good it has gotten to the case of just managing the cancer instead of treating it there is really nothing the doctors can do, but keep her comfortable.**_

_**I am dedicating this chapter to all the Macmillan nurses out there as they have been amazing with my nan and i can't begin to understand how someone can do that job and still be happy when with a patient. My Nan's carer and nurse are two wonderful people and it helps me sleep better at night knowing that my nan is being very well looked after. **_

_**So if you get a chance, if you can make a donation to the Macmillan charity or even cancer research as any little donation can help cancer suffers in more ways than one.**_

_**DISTRIBUTION: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Steven Spielberg and Theresa Rebeck  
**_

_**Once again sorry for the really long wait, and hope you enjoy the chapter  
**_

* * *

I had pictured Karen in my arms many a times, I had had her in my arms twice tonight and both not the way I pictured it. Well maybe the first when she was asleep but this way was not what I had pictured. She was bawling her eyes out because of that twat Councillor. What gave him the nerve to blame my Karen?

My Karen who is kind and sweet, strong willed, stubborn and oh so very talented. Hang on since when did I call her mine? Not that I am complaining but it must be a long night, least I didn't let it slip verbally. That would cause gossip that Karen doesn't need.

I rubbed her back knowing this wasn't just what the Councillor had said this was exhaustion, Ivy and that dumb-ass boyfriend. All the pain on her shoulders just because she was so talented and nobody could stand that. Karen who is ever so green, and been turned into a star overnight. From this day on I am going to protect her with my life, even if it kills me.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet" she sniffled and rubbed her nose

"It's perfectly fine. Nothing a bit a dry cleaning won't sort out" I looked her in the eye "How are you?"

"Tired, so very tired. I just want to go home. Well to my hotel room, seeing as I have no home" She babbled, something she did when she was nervous

"Well everyone has gone home. Hopefully. Let's get you back to your room, so you can relax it has been one hell of a day."

Derek stood up and held out his hand for Karen which she gratefully took, and smiled her small smile, before grabbing her over sized bag and leaving the dressing room.

Thankfully the theatre was devoid of people.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Karen was confused they both decided to share a taxi but they clearly where not heading towards the hotel.

"I am taking you out for dinner slash breakfast"

"you don't have to do that. I am sure you are tired Derek, please don't let me be a nuisance to you"

"Karen, darling you could never be a nuisance, and please let me, think of it as a well done for your performance, we have to celebrate. It was an amazing performance, so emotional, and gritty and just mind blowing. You were amazing on that stage. So let me treat my star" Derek smiled a genuine smile. In more ways than one he complimented Karen not just on her performance but herself as well. All he wanted to do was tell her how much he cared for her, but knew she wasn't ready.

"But it's two in the morning. You must be tired"

"Karen just relax and enjoy your evening. Director's orders"

"Yes sir" She smiled a cheeky smiled and leaned back into her seat.

Today had been interesting, she was looking forward to a day off tomorrow.

Karen stretched and smiled, last night had been a roller coaster but the ending was definitely up there with her performance. She had suddenly come down from her high from her performance, when she heard about ivy, and it wasn't pleasant. Al of a sudden she had gone from feeling unbelievably alive to feeling like an eighty year old in the matter of seconds. Then everything with the Councillor and then the end of the night with Derek, which was confusing but nice at the same time. She felt special for seeing a different side to the tyrannical director, a nicer softer side, a side people very rarely get to see. It made her feel loved. Something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

Karen reached for her phone and noticed she had several text messages

_**IOWA OMG are you OK? That Councillor was a right douche bag. Please don't blame yourself, trust this is all Ivy's doing. Oh BTW you were amazing last night xx**_

Karen smiled at that, Jessica certainly had a way with words, the other text messages wiped the smile off her face they were from Dev and not very nice. She quickly deleted them. She made some coffee and decided to take a nice long shower. Before she was going to go out. She needed the courage for what she was going to do toda_**y anyway.**_

* * *

_**There it is i bet you are all wondering where Karen is going to go. hehehe, you will just have to find out :D**_

_**Lots of love  
**_

_**Bubblesdabubbles  
**_


	6. Please read this very important

_**With a heavy heart i am telling you lovely people that this story will be on hold. My nan lost her fight with cancer on the 3/10/12. I am finding it extremely difficult to get out of bed every morning and get on with my life as normal, which is just truely difficult.**_

_**It happened two weeks after my wedding, she made it to my wedding, for which i am truly grateful to the universe for it, but after my wedding she went downhill very quickly, she was rushed back into hospital the sunday (28/09/12) before she passed, and my mum was with her and my grandad then i got a phone call the Tuesday morning around 2:30am and i rushed to the hospital and spent all day Tuesday and all day Wednesday with. On Tuesday around 1pm that's when she went to sleep. But i stayed with her, and my family until she passed away on the 3/10/12 at 9pm at night, she fought so long to stay with us just so my uncle David could come and see her and just before she passed she opened her eyes smiled and then she went. **_

_**It has been a very difficult time this past month, and my husband and my family have been amazing but right know i need to sort myself out. I am an extremely angry person at the minute, and i feel this story will be effected by it. i do have a chapter that i was going to post before everything got so hectic, so i will post that once my proof reader has finished with it. **_

_**I just once again what to thank the Macmillan nurses and my nans carers as they got her to my wedding and she had an amazing time, and without these women i don't think my nan would of gotten there. **_

_**If you do get the chance and only if you can it would be of great honor if anymore could donate to Cancer research or even just Macmillan no matter how small or how big. **_

_**I promise you i will get back to this story as soon as i can but at the minute i need to be selfish and sort myself out i am not the person i was 2 months ago and i need to get back there. **_

_**My nan was a truly amazing woman and a lot of my strength came from her. She was the one that pursued me to do my writing, she said it didn't matter if it was fan-fiction or a best seller she would be proud either way. **_

_**Once again i am so sorry to disappoint and i beg of you please don't give up on me i will get it done just going to take longer than originally planned. I hope i haven't disappointed anyone and if i am i am truly sorry**_

_**Please be safe and take care and get regular checks from the doctors because the more healthy we are maybe we can defeat cancer or catch it early enough so you can have a better chance of surviving.**_

_**My sincerest apologies**_

Love Bubblesdabubbles


	7. Start of a new friendship

_**First things first i apologies for the long long long long wait you guys have had, but finally here is the next chapter. **_

_**I am doing a lot better, i have a new job, i have my life back on the line, some days are still difficult but all in all i am a lot better, i have come to terms with my nans passing and i now understand it was her time to go, and i understand Cancer a bit better as well, i am now doing fund raising for Macmillan nurses and cancer research.**_

_**Anyway i hope you enjoy the character, and remember i don't ow anything ;D**_

* * *

I am not sure how long I had spent stood outside of this door, just staring, but I knew I had to build up the courage to go in there. I looked down at the flowers in my hand, just a cheap bouquet from the little shop round the corner; they seemed insignificant, and dull. I took a deep breath and opened the door, to find to eyes staring back at me.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

"How are you?" I asked, stupid question I know but I had to break the silence somehow

"I am OK, thanks; my mum is taking me back to hers when I am discharged so I can recuperate"

"That's good, being around family will help" I placed the flowers on the table near Ivy's bed and sat down on one of the 2 chairs in the room. "I, just, why?" I was lost for words I didn't know how to start this question or even this conversation, it felt strained and forced. Not what I had planned, but then again since when did everything I plan go as planned?

"I don't know really, I was OK and then I lost my voice and was worried, that you would take the part right from under my nose, and then I got panicky, and I dunno it was just a release I suppose, just one thing I could control in my life." Ivy looked down at her bed in shame

"Ivy you should of asked for help, I could have helped you or maybe Derek…"

"Yea because that would of worked out so well, me running to you or Derek for help. The baneful stare from Derek, your pitiful eyes staring at back at me, because you care too much Karen. I tried to hate you I really did, I even tried to get you fired on our first day but you were just so nice, and then everyone started to like you, then I started to like you and you were, sorry, are good, and how would that of looked me trying to get you fired after everyone started to like you and see you for your talent not just some hick from Iowa"

"But still, I would of helped, I wouldn't have been condescending or blame you or anything, I could have been your friend"

"We both now that we weren't going to be friends from the start, we just clash because we both want the same, and we are both so very talented" ivy looked around the room, anywhere but at me, she nodded to the bouquet that I got her

"I like the flowers, they are simple yet elegant"

"I thought they were dull to be honest, I was contemplating of just throwing them in the bin"

"What in the 20 minutes you were stood outside my room?" Ivy smiled, and actual genuine smile

"You knew I was there?"

I figured you would come in on your own time, plus for the first 10 minutes you were pacing"

"I was so lost in thought I hadn't even realised I was pacing. I must have given everyone that walked passed me a good show" I smiled again, this was nice actually it gave me hope that maybe one day me and Ivy could be friends, once she got herself back on track

"You are my first visitor I guess I embarrassed everyone else"

"I am sure that's not it, they just probably don't think you would want to see them"

"Still you came, after all our history you came and saw me to at least see if I was ok"

"Also to get answers, I wasn't going to drill you I just figured I you told me that was because you wanted to or you felt like you needed to justify yourself and you don't need to justify yourself Ivy, I am her purely as a potential friend if you would have me as a friend?"

"Small steps, maybe. How can you be so nice after everything I have done to you not only with Bombshell but also with Dev as well?"

"Look with bombshell I could understand, you were gunning for this part and you have every right to, but Dev me and Dev were having problems anyway, before we even came to Boston. Also he had kissed, slept I dunno with one of his co-workers, that's why he came to Boston. I said he felt so guilty and wanted to make it up to me, and then I found out about you and Dev, and I realized I don't care."

"But still…"

"I won't say I wasn't hurt because I was but then I got a chance to think about it this morning and realized I really don't care, me and Dev had been getting distant for quite a while, and I guess the whole thing with you and RJ, just was he icing on the cake. I suppose that's the only way I can really explain it. So no I don't blame you, I blame Dev, and I am going to stop thinking if there is anything I could of done differently"

"Good, because everyone thought you were too good for him. Even Derek"

"Yea about Derek, now I am coming to you first, to let you know that no we are not together, but I think I maybe developing something towards Derek. I am telling you this because I have high respect for you, and not to hurt your feelings"

"It's OK, really it is. I realized me and Derek were over for quite a while as well, I guess I tried to hold on to him or dear life. I can see he likes you, the way he talks to you when he's not screaming at you, also the way he looks after you. The way he believed in you as well when nobody else did."

"I just I don't want to be another notch in his bedpost, no offense"

"I knew what I was getting into with Derek I knew it was just sex. But with you its real, he feels something for you, it will take him a while to tell you but when he does I think you should say yes"

For the rest of the afternoon we talked as if we were the best of friends.

I left thinking maybe I had the start of a new friendship and that I had finally gotten through to Ivy.

* * *

_**i did this chapter because yes i like the friction between Ivy and karen but also i would like them to become good friends i really do. I feel they would be great friends that can learn to lean on each other when things get bad.**_

_**Anyway i hoped you liked it, once again sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it**_

_**Love bubblesdabubbles**_


End file.
